The present invention relates to optical telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides a silicon photonics based tunable laser, a method for performing wide-band wavelength tuning, a system having the same.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
40-Gbit/s and then 100-Gbit/s data rates wide-band DWDM (Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed) optical transmission over existing single-mode fiber is a target for the next generation of fiber-optic communication networks. Chip-scale widely-tunable lasers have been of interest for many applications such as wide-band DWDM communication and wavelength-steered light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensing. More recently, optical components are being integrated on silicon (Si) substrates for fabricating large-scale photonic integrated circuits that co-exist with micro-electronic chips. a whole range of photonic components, including filters, (de)multiplexers, splitters, modulators, and photodetectors, have been demonstrated, mostly in the silicon-on-insulator (SOI) platform. The SOI platform is especially suited for standard DWDM communication bands at 1300 nm and 1550 nm, as silicon (n=3.48) and its oxide SiO2 (n=1.44) are both transparent, and form high-index contrast, high-confinement waveguides ideally suited for medium to high-integration photonic integrated circuits (PICs).
However, electrically pumped efficient sources on silicon remain a challenge due to the indirect bandgap of silicon. Therefore, improved techniques and methods in which Si PIC is coupled to III/V PIC that provides gain and lasing are desired.